Girls in white Dresses
by kiwiskigirl
Summary: They thought that they would never see each other again...they thought they could forget. But seven years later, one glance will remind them of the feelings they had supressed and the secrets that they kept close to thier hearts. Is love meant to last?
1. Chapter 1:unexpected meetings

**disclaimer: jk rowlinggenius **

**Girls in white dresses**

**Chapter 1: unexpected meetings**

July is the most spontaneous and unpredictable month though out the entire year. At noon, the skies will be completely clear, and a half-hour later, there will be a sudden downfall of rain that will last for days. Most days it is unbearable hot outside, and then there are other days when there is a sudden chill, a soft and subtle breeze, foreshadowing the fall that is crawling upon the last month of summer, a change in pace, a certain wisdom that comes along with the fall.

July may be the most magical month in the year as well. Through out the years, there have been numerous celebrations in the seventh month. People have claimed to have seen bonfires in open fields, thousands of men and women standing in large circles surrounding the fires.

There are stories of a summer celebration, lasting for one weekend. The first night, there's a full moon unlike any other in the whole year. That night, there are thousands of candles lit in the fields of the countryside. Women in white dresses walk through the fields, almost as if they were in a trance. The Friday before the weekend, the fields are full of flowers and by the end of the weekend, there are no flowers at all, not one.

No one is certain what these weekends are meant to celebrate other then those who attend. The celebration occurs every seven years, in the seventh month. No one knows who attends, only that there are hundreds upon thousands of people who attend, and afterwards, there is no trace of them.

"Champaign Sir?" Draco Malfoy turned to face a pretty young girl with flowing red hair. She smiled at him innocently, her blue eyes sparkling. He could no longer stand innocence, it had been his downfall for too long. She couldn't have been a day over eighteen. She stared back at him, waiting for an answer. "Sir?" she repeated.

"Yes." He took a glass from the silver tray. "Thank you." She smiled again and walked off into the crowd of people. Draco watched her disappear into the crowd, just another girl in a white dress. He brought his glass to his lips and took a sip of the Champaign. God it was hot! He loosened his tie with one hand, unbuttoning his collar.

"Draco!" he felt a hand land on his shoulder. "What are you doing here? I heard you were in Rome for the weekend."

"Slight change in plans Craig." Draco sighed before he took another sip from his glass. Craig was a tall man with dark hair. He and Draco had met though their family's good relations.

"Is Italy loosing it's hold on you?" Craig laughed.

"Hardly." Draco looked up at the castle, which stood on the hill away from the lake. He hadn't been inside for nearly seven years.

"Last I heard you were living with some daughter of a famous broom maker…what was her name?" he frowned, pondering the girls name he had read in the paper. Draco's personal life often frequented the papers, even when he didn't live in the country anymore.

"Belle…her name was Belle." Draco shook his head.

"That's it…how's that going for you?"

"Over."

"Over? As in you aren't together anymore?" Craig frowned.

"That's the definition I have"

"Well…when the Hell…what happened?"

"What do you mean 'what happened'? We did what most couples do when you get sick of one another…we broke it off."

"Was it a commitment issue?"

"I don't want to talk about it Craig. Is that alright with you?" he looked down at Craig, a threatening flash in his eyes.

"Right…topic dropped then." They stood in silence for a moment or two before Craig began again. "So, it's your first time?" Draco nodded. "You're in for a treat then."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see how this is a treat…standing outside in July, wearing a suit and tie. This isn't exactly my idea of a good time."

"It gets better." Craig smiled, his eyes following a girl who had just walked past him.

"Would you rather just fuck her now Craig?" he turned to look at the blonde again.

"Well, that could be an option." He shrugged.

"I don't even know why I came to this damned gathering. What the Hell is the point?"

"Your father never told you?"

"He never had the time. He died last year."

"Never thought I'd live to see the day…"

"Yes, well…I guess you have…"

"Alright man…I'm gonna let you in on this, and you're gonna get drunk, you got that?" Draco nodded. "I'm guessing you know that one male from each wizarding family has to attend. You must be at least twenty-one years old, and single. The women are chosen randomly and then attend, almost like a lottery. If they're wearing a white dress, then they are a virgin, and if they aren't in a white dress, then they're either married or a whore." He laughed. Draco said nothing. "Kidding…anyway…"

"Craig!" he turned around, a wide smile on his face. "Well, what are you doing here? I thought your brother was coming."

"No, he's officially taken."

"Oh no! We've lost another one!" Draco frowned, the voice sounded familiar to him. He wasn't looking at her, leaving Craig to his conversation. They went on for a few more minutes. "Well, you need a flower."

"I do."

"And your friend?"

"Him too." Draco turned around and his heart skipped. It couldn't be. Standing before him was a girl white wild brown ringlets of hair and golden hazel eyes. Her lips were a soft pink with a hidden smile in the corner. He remembered those lips. She had a crown of daisies in her hair and the sunlight seemed to bounce off of her hair as it set. Their eyes met at once, neither said anything, but it was as if they were screaming in each other's minds. She looked exactly as he remembered her, still the perfect eighteen-year-old girl she had been at graduation. He was suddenly aware of his physicality, trying to remember if he had shaved that morning. Craig caught onto this as well. "Have you two met?" both of them snapped back to themselves and looked at him.

"We…we went to school together actually." Draco choked the words out, still in a state of shock.

"Well, it's a small world." Craig patted Draco on the back.

"Getting smaller everyday." Draco smiled. "Um…how have you been Hermione." She looked up at him. He hadn't said her name in seven years. She could tell from his voice. At this time, their seventh year was flashing before both of them.

"Fine." She looked down at the basket of daisies that hung on her arm. She took a daisy between her fingers and brought it to his lapel, pinning it. He examined her as she did this, her white dress blowing the evening breeze. "How about you?" she asked.

"Fine." He nodded.

"That's good." She took another flower from the basket and pinned it to Craig's lapel. "I'm glad to hear that." She smiled. "Listen, I'll run into the two of you later, enjoy the evening." She said before she disappeared into the crowd. Draco tried to follow her with his eyes, but the sea of people seemed to drown her.

"You know her then?" Craig smiled, grabbing Draco's attention once more.

"You could say that." He chuckled.

Hermione walked out into the fields, a frown on her face. What was going on? She had wanted to see him for so long, and now she was running from him.

"Hermione!" she turned to see Rose, a girl with red hair and blue eyes coming towards her. "Wait up?" She came to Hermione's side.

"What is it Rose?" Hermione sighed as she set her basket down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You'll never guess who I just served Champaign to." Rose smiled. When Hermione didn't respond, Rose continued. "Draco Malfoy." Rose smiled.

"What?" Hermione felt anger rise in her, though she tried to hide it.

"God, he's as handsome as everyone says he is too!" Rose blushed.

"That's lovely Rose." she sighed.

"You don't seem too excited…"

"No…I'm just tired, I need a walk."

"Okay…I'm going to go run into him again!" Rose smiled and ran back to the tents in a hurry. Hermione watched her go, and sat down in the grass, her thoughts taking over.

Hermione waited in the library. They always met in the library, perhaps because their generation was becoming illiterate, and no one wanted to spend all night in the library. She sat at the back table, where the least moonlight would shine through the windows. The candles were dimmed ever so slightly. Madame Pince never expected anyone this late, not even Hermione.

Every minute or so, Hermione would look towards the heavy wooden doors of the library, expecting to see him there. With every glance, her hope diminished. She was never sure if he would come or not, after all, his priorities weren't known for being in the best places. With every moment that passed, her heart grew heavier. She wasn't a good actor, she knew that, and the last two weeks had been like a bad play, with fumbled lines and bad choreography. She had no idea that two weeks could feel so long. He was now late…she hated that about him.

The library was hot. June made the castle feel like an oven, it was worse during exams. Just that day, she had been sitting in a classroom with about fifty other students, and every lesson she had consumed in the last seven years at Hogwarts came down to this. The N.E.W.Ts. In about ten minutes, every student had loosened his or her tie. In half an hour, their cloaks had been tossed off of their shoulders. In an hour, top buttons were undone and hair was tied back. Even the teachers were restless, apprehensive for the test to be over. They remembered how nerve racking the test had been when they had taken them some odd years ago. Some things never change.

And if the heat wasn't enough of a distraction, he had sat behind her, watching her every move. Hermione had been so on edge, that she had had to be extra careful with her answers. And now she was waiting for him.

She had left the Gryffindor celebration early to meet him. He was most likely too busy getting drunk with his Slytherin pals, her far from his thoughts. Frustrated, Hermione attempted to relax by pulling out a book. She turned to her marked page and read over the small print that adorned the pages of 'History of anticlimactic wards' It was new to the library, and since she had read every other book there, she felt that it would only be fitting that she read this as well. Needless to say, the title should have warned her that there was nothing climactic about it, and she soon fell asleep, her head resting against the pages.


	2. Chapter 2:midnight confessions

**Chapter 2**

**Midnight confessions**

Draco left Craig to do his flirting under the tents, and took a walk through the fields of grass. There were candles floating in the air, giving off the softest glow onto the people walking. Almost everyone was paired off, but not him. In his analysis of the recent past, he wasn't meant to be with anyone. He therapist, whom he both resented and was a prisoner to, claimed that he was sabotaging his relationships, and in the end, they wound up sleeping together. She charged him too.

What he really needed was to be alone for a while. The only reason he had come was because he was the only male currently in the Malfoy line, and not going would only bring shame to his name, or at least more shame. He could hear the chatter of the mass of people under the tents as a soft buzzing, laughter rising as well. He missed laughter, her laughter most of all.

Hermione sat up with slight confusion. It was still dark outside, the stars still burning. She looked around the library, remembering the familiar smell of the room. She smiled to herself, she had spent so much time in this one room, alone with the silence that surrounded her. She suddenly realized how much she would miss it, everything. It was just a room. She stood, taking the book she hadn't been reading into her hands. She brought it to the self and was about to place it when she met a pair of eyes over the top of the books. She knew them well.

"That's an interesting choice, 'A history of anticlimactic wars', sounds like a page turner." She smirked. "I'm glad we've never had a problem with climaxes."

"How long have you been here?" she whispered, moving a bit of hair behind her ear.

"Did you know that you're beautiful when you're asleep?"

"Why did you let me sleep?" she asked, walking over to the end of the bookcase.

"Some of my favorite moments with you have been while you were asleep."

"Why weren't you here on time?"

"I had a previous engagement." He shrugged, now standing in front of her.

"More important then me, I suppose." She sighed, her eyes on the ceiling. "We should end this before one of us lets this out. We can't go on like this forever…someone will get hurt…"

"Who said anything about forever Granger? Forever is an awfully long time."

"You're drunk. You should go clean up before this afternoon. Imagine what everyone will think, you showing up to graduation, drunk."

"My guess is that the entire Slytherin house will be drunk…no one will ever know the difference."

"I will, I don't want to remember you that way."

"Are there many memories you have that don't include me being drunk?"

"A fair few." She nodded. "But you didn't have your Slytherin pals with you then."

"I thought it might do us some good, fucking each other in private." He smirked.

"Don't say it like that." She shook her head. "Don't make me regret what we've done." He just chuckled and stepped closer to her. "I hate you when you're like this."

"Oh yes…you hate Me." he nodded. "You hate me enough to meet me here tonight." He grabbed her, and pulled her to him, a slight squeal coming from her. "You hate me so much, that you abandon you Gryffindor friends to be with me. You hare me because I'm the only one who can make you cry 'cause you're so God Damned happy."

"Draco…you're scaring me." She whispered.

"I'm the only one who knows what you need, and I'm the only one who's willing to give it to you, remember?"

"I remember." She closed her eyes, trying not to let him see his affect on her.

"What else do you remember?" his eyebrow rose. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away from her, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I remember everything."

"I'm just that good." He laughed, "All those years of honing my skills…"

"I can remember everything because…because you're the only one I've done those things with." The fires in her eyes were met with tears, extinguishing her strength. "How can you do this to me?" she choked, her eyes now looked up at the ceiling. "I gave you my body…and my soul, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it means something…" his voice grew soft as he came closer to her again. Their faces were inches apart. "…It meant a free lay." He laughed.

"You're full of it." She shook her head. "Why I ever…nevermind, I have to go." She attempted to step around him.

"Let me help you remember." He grabbed her from behind.

"Draco!" she exclaimed. She could hear him breathing, his mouth close to her ear. "Let go of me!"

"Don't fool yourself Granger…you want me…more then you've ever wanted anyone, even your pathetic Weasel." He pulled her close to him again. "What do you think he would say if he walked in here right now? Do you think he'd be upset…hurt?" he whispered.

"I don't know." She closed her eyes.

"Well, don't worry, we won't be disturbed." He growled into her ear. "Admit it Granger…" he slid his hands over her shoulders and down her arms. He turned her to face him. "You…" his hands reached for the top button of her blouse. "…Have this burning desire to be with me." He loosened each button slowly. Hermione watched his long fingers work. "No matter how many times you try to deny this…you need me Granger." He finished with the buttons, looking into her eyes, the windows to her innocence. "Stop fighting it." His hands cupped her face, he kissed each cheek and down her throat.

"Draco…please don't…"

"Try and stop me." He mumbled into her neck. He continued his assault on her collarbone for a minute or so. Hermione closed her eyes, not wanting to admit that she was letting this happen. They began moving, shuffling their feet towards the table she had been sitting at. She squealed when he lifted her onto the table, but distracted her again by kissing her roughly on the lips. He was dying, he needed her this very moment. She loosened his tie, dropping it to the floor. "Tell me it's true."

"What's true?"

"Tell me…you need me…you want me…it's true isn't it?"

"Draco…"

"Say it! Tell me…you love me." She pulled away from him, catching his eye as she took in a deep breath.

"I love you." She whispered. Without warning, she kissed him, unbuttoning his shirt. If he was surprised, he never showed it.


	3. Chapter 3:moonlight

**Chapter 3**

**moonlight **

Hermione returned to the tents of people, pinning daisies to lapels and laughing with guests. As relaxed as she seemed, her heart was racing. She never thought he would actually be here, though she had read that Lucius Malfoy had passed away recently. He looked exactly as she remembered, the seventeen-year-old rebel who would never admit that he needed her, or anyone else. Graduation came to her mind every day; it almost never left her thoughts. God, she missed him, even more now that she had seen him again. Did he miss her? She hoped so. She scanned to crowd for him again, but did not see him. He was hard to miss…tall and blonde…there was no one like him…in more ways then one. He wasn't always rough and cold, she could recall many times when he had been warm and inviting…when he had listened to her. Hermione even fooled herself into thinking that he loved her. She had loved him, at some point or another, she was sure of it. Her heart would race… when he touched her, her skin would burn for hours afterwards. When she wasn't with him, there was pulling at her chest for him. She had forgotten all of this, and now, with just a few minutes of glances and with hardly any words spoken, it was all coming back to her. How she hated herself, how could forget all the pain he had caused her, the heartache that came with his harsh words and rough behavior. But in truth, with everything he had ever done badly, there were just as many wonderful moments.

_She ran through the library, searching the book stacks for signs of him. For someone so tall, He knew how to hide. She looked down the aisle of books, when she slammed into him. She closed her eyes as she felt herself fall backwards. When she opened them again, Malfoy was looking down at her, a concerned look on his face._

"_Are you alright?" he asked, moving a bit of hair from her face. Without answering, she burst into laughter. He smiled when he realized that she was all right, and straddled her. "Oh no…it looks like there could be brain damage." He began to tickle her stomach. "We might have to operate."_

"_Draco…stop, please." She laughed, trying to push his hands away. "Draco…"_

"_Wait." He froze in his spot, looking down at her. "What was that?"_

"_Please Draco…" she smiled._

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, she's all right." She sat up, his hands flying through the air. When he looked back down at her, their eyes met, and held one another's. She looked away a moment later, letting out a long breath and resting her hands on her stomach. "You're beautiful you know?" he leaned down, placing his hands on either side of her shoulders, supporting himself above her._

"_You've never told me that before." She looked back up at him. "Did you know that?" she smiled slightly. _

"_Yes, but I've thought it a thousand times." He sighed. "Hermione…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm sorry…for what I said in class today…about Potty and Weasley I mean."_

"_I wish you wouldn't call then that Draco…they aren't so bad once you get to know them…"_

"_I don't want to get to know them…"_

"_And I'm not saying I you have to…I just wish you would at least try to be civil. You know how important they are to…how I feel about them, they're like brothers to me."_

"_Really?" he nodded. "Because I seem to recall you and a certain brother have something other then a sibling relationship."_

"_Draco…"_

"_Do I smell incest?"_

"_Ron and I…yes, the blueprints look good, but the finished product isn't any good, it just doesn't work. Believe me…"_

"_I believe you." He smirked. "I wonder what they would say…about you…and me…about you and me together." He played with a tendril of her hair, wrapping in around his finger and letting it go. "What do you think?"_

"_I think…" she began, but then took a moment to think of her response. "I don't know." She sighed, looking away from him, but it was too late, he already knew that she was lying._

"_That's what I thought." He frowned. She looked back up at him, sensing his change in tone._

"_Well, what do you think?"_

"_I wish I could tell you that I don't know, but I do." He sighed._

"_And your father, what would he say if he knew?"_

"_Hermione…"_

"_Well, don't you ever think about it?" she sat up, looking him eye to eye._

"_Of course I do."_

"_Well then, you've thought about what would happen…if anyone found out, and your father would be worse then everyone else."_

"_I don't care about my father Hermione…"_

"_But he __**is **__your father none the less Draco and…and are you going home for New Years?"_

"_What does that matter?"_

"_Doesn't it bother you…having to pretend around everyone else?"_

"_You know it does." He caressed her arm. "I sit in class and stare at the back of your neck." He moved her hair, revealing the pale skin of her neck. "God how I've wished I were kissing that neck." He leaned down and kissed a freckle that adorned her neck._

"_Draco…I'm scared."_

"_Of what?" he murmured into her neck._

"_Of what's going to happen when you want a real girlfriend, someone you can go out with, someone your friends will approve of…" he sat up and looked at her. "I'm afraid…that this isn't real, or that you'll come back and…two weeks is a long time to be with your father, and…" without letting her finish, Draco crashed his lips into hers, and suddenly, Hermione forgot how to speak._

"Aren't the stars bright tonight?" Draco turned to see Hermione standing before him. Her face was glowing due to the candles hovering above her head.

"They are." He nodded, taking a step closer to her. "I haven't been outside at night in years."

"Me neither, not since…" she caught herself, looking down at the basket that hung on her arm. "So…what have you been up to?"

"Haven't you been reading the Prophet?" he smirked.

"I cancelled my subscription after graduation, and I haven't had much time to read lately." She shrugged.

"You're kidding!" she shook her head. "What's so important that you can't even read the Prophet in the morning?"

"Let me count the ways." She laughed.

"You aren't married are you?"

"Obviously you haven't been reading the Prophet either." She held up her left hand, where no ring was displayed. "No, I'm not married." She shook her head. "And neither are you." She glanced at his left hand.

"No, I'm not." He smiled at her. "And I'm glad I'm not." Hermione blushed as he came closer to her. "I've missed you." He said quietly. "You must cross my mind a thousand times a day, everyday." He waited for her to respond. Hermione looked down at her feet for a moment. He saw glimpses of a selfconscience seventeen-year-old girl. She bit her lip and shivers when through his body.

"I've missed you too." She looked back up at him. He reached to touch her arm, but she stepped away from him. His hand slipped through the air, and rested at his side. Hermione began to walk away from him, dropping the basket to the grass and crossing her arms over her chest. Draco followed her, taking in the sweet scent that she trailed behind her. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her just like he used to. But he knew she would never allow it.

"So…" he sighed. "…How are Potty and Weasel? Still stalking you?" he smirked.

"I don't think their wives would approve if that were so." She turned back to face him.

"Potty and Weasel? Married?"

"That's right." She nodded. "Do you remember when everyone was so sure that Ron and I were going to wind up together? Two old crows fighting all of the time."

"That's one thing I don't like to remember actually." He let out a long breath. "So, who are these significant others if they aren't you?"

"Well, Harry married Ginny, no surprise there, after everything that happened I mean…and Ronald…a; I know is that he went to France for one week on business, fell madly in love, and eloped some girl I have yet to meet…and then there was one." She shrugged.

"Do you ever want to get married?" he asked. "If the right person came along, that is."

"I guess so…" she nodded. "Mind you, I'm not exactly and old maid yet. Twenty-five isn't that old, is it?" he just smiled at her, his eyes emitting a sense of joy that she had only seen once in him.

"Hermione…" he began, but was interrupted by Craig coming up behind Hermione.

"Want to know something Hermione?" he whispered into her ear. Hermione glanced at Draco and then turned to face Craig.

"Yes please." He handed three glasses of Champaign to Draco and without warning, picked Hermione off the ground and spun her around in the air. When he set her down his continued. "I can't tell whether your dress is white or not." Hermione glanced over at Draco, who was starring at her.

"Want to know something Craig?"

"Yes please."

"In the moonlight, no one can tell." She whispered just loud enough for Draco to hear.


	4. Chapter 4:the graduates

Chapter 4

The Graduates

_Hermione woke up later in the morning then she usually did, her eyes fluttering open, and her head resting on a pale chest. She lifted her head, her eyes squinting to look around the empty library. Draco's arms were wrapped around her, keeping her warm. She didn't want to wake him, then she would have to explain herself to him, and she wanted to stay this way forever._

_"There's a reason why they're there Granger." His voice made her jump. She looked up at his face. "So you can't go anywhere."_

_"We can't just stay here you know." She told him, although she was trying to convince herself of the fact. "Graduation? Perhaps you forgot, due to the rather large headache you must have at the moment." She sat up, his arms slid down to her waist._

_"No headache." He shrugged, letting his hands drop. He sat up, resting on his elbows. Hermione stood up and began to collect her clothes, feeling his gaze on her the entire time._

_"Well of course, with your track record you would grow immune to the side effects." She pulled her skirt over her hips as she turned to face him. He had stood up as well, and had pulled his pants on, and was zipping them up. He came closer to her as she buttoned her school blouse up._

_"What's wrong with you?" he frowned. "I just gave you the best lay of your entire life."_

_"You tricked me." She flipped her hair out of her face, placing her hands on her hips._

_"I tricked you?" he brought his hand to his chest. "What are you talking about Granger?"_

_"I mean…you've ruined everything!" tears began pooling in her eyes. "You don't remember." She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest, taking in a deep breath._

_"What don't I remember?" he came closer to her still._

_"It's nothing." She shrugged. "I just fooled myself into thinking that you actually cared about me…but who was a kidding? A Malfoy caring about anyone other then himself? Foolish really…" Angered filled his face, as he came face to face with her. "You're not even capable of love are you?"_

_"That's enough!" he grabbed her arm tightly._

_"Get your hands off of me" she screamed, pulling her arm away from his grasp and pushing him away. "I've let you touch me too many times already."_

_"And yet you always seem to come back for more." He shook his head, taking a large step towards her._

_"That may be true, but not any more. Last night was it."_

_"You'd like to think so, wouldn't you?" he smirked._

_"I don't think…I know." She took a step back from Draco's approach. "I'm leaving now." She attempted to walk around him, but he caught her arm again and pulled her closer to him. She screamed slightly out of surprise. "Draco…you're hurting me Draco!" she exclaimed._

_"You're so naïve Granger! Do you think that you're the first girl to ever tell me you love me?" he smirked. "You certainly aren't." he shook his head._

_"Let go of me!"_

_"When are you going to wake up and realize that this isn't some fairytale Granger? I'm not your Weasel. I'm not about to follow you around and give you hugs when you're upset. You and I have never been simple, and you know it."_

_"Stop it! Stop it you're scaring me Draco!"_

_"Granger…"_

_"What's going on here?" Madame Pince stood before them, a frown on her face and her hands strategically placed on her hips. "What are the two of you doing in here?" she glared at Draco, who was still holding onto Hermione, and then to her, with tears streaming down her cheeks._

_"We were just…" he began as he released her arm._

_"Oh, I know what you were doing. Getting your kicks before Graduation! One last hurrah!" without saying anything more, Hermione ran form the library and down the corridor, no long being able to hold her tears from pouring out._

Hermione walked between Craig and Draco through the fields. Her basket brushed against the green grass. She had grown quiet, listening to the two men talk and laugh. Perhaps she should have just stayed mad at him, perhaps she should still be mad at him. He deserved it, and he knew it just as well as she did. She must have known from the beginning that it was a bad idea, how could she not have known? How could she have been so stupid, it was obvious. She had been young, and so had he, and hormones raged.

"Hermione…" her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Draco calling her name.

"Yes?" she looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine." She nodded. She felt him move a bit closer to her, her protective side coming through. Draco, thinking Hermione wouldn't notice, motioned to Craig for him to give them a minute alone.

"Oh…I think I need a refill." Craig held up his glass. "I'll just…" he turned and headed back towards the tents. Draco then turned to face Hermione, but she had walked away from him a bit, and was starring up at the sky, the moon illuminating her face. He sauntered towards her, facing her back. He placed his hands on her shoulders, his mouth close to her ear.

"Did you know that I've been wondering what would happen if I kissed you all night?" he whispered to her.

"Draco…" she sighed as he turned her to face him. Her eyes rested on the ground beneath them instead of meeting his gaze.

"You've thought about it too, haven't you?" she only nodded her response. "You've been driving me crazy all night…thinking about you…us I mean, together."

"There hasn't been an us for nearly seven years Draco." She said quietly.

"But that's all in the past now."

"Yes, but the past has a peculiar way of repeating itself." She looked up at him for a moment and then down at her feet again. "I wouldn't want to relive what happened, would you?"

"Not even the good parts?" he smirked. "There were some good parts, weren't there?"

"Yes…there were some very good parts." She smiled slightly. "And for every good moment, there has also been a bad one." Her tone suddenly changed. Draco shook his head, dropping his hands to his side.

"Aren't you ever going to forgive me?"

_**Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room, where a celebration was currently taking place. Some of the seventh years had left right after Graduation, but the trio and a few others has stayed and were taking the train home the next day. Music played loudly while students danced and laughed. In her hands, Hermione swirled a glass of red wine. She stared into the fireplace, hardly hearing the commotion around her. She had been looking forward to her graduation for seven years and it had finally come, and now it had passed.**_

_**She sat in the crowd of students, listening to Minerva Mcgonnagal make her speech to each one of them. While she stood, tall and proud, Hermione sensed sadness in her voice, and why wouldn't there be? Mcgonnagal had assumed the role of Headmistress for a year now after the death of Albus Dumbledor.**_

_**Hermione's arms ached from earlier that day. Her stomach ached as well. Lucius Malfoy stood once Mcgonnagal had finished.**_

"_**Mr. Lucius Malfoy has been sent by the ministry to speak to our graduates. Would you all please welcome him?" Everyone applauded as the blonde man stepped forward. She refused to listen to him, instead she looked down at her lap. She sat between Harry and Ron, who both sighed as Lucius began his speech.**_

_**She knew he was sitting behind her, watching her. She could feel his eyes on her. She became tense, unable to relax. She straightened her back. Trying tore adjust her position. Only a few days ago, she would have loved for him to stare at her, but now the hairs on her back stood straight, a tingling sensation ripping through her. But his eyes weren't welcome now, and his eyes weren't the only eye son her. Ron looked sideways at her, sensing her discomfort. She turned to look at him as well, wishing that somehow everything that had happened in the last year would disappear. He frowned at her, not understanding. Hermione looked down at her lap, feeling completely useless. Ron took her hand in his and squeezed it slightly. She squeezed back, and shut her eyes, resting her head on his shoulder.**_

"_Hermione, is everything alright?" Ron stood before her__another__concerned look on his face. She looked up at him, hearing his voice._

"_Yeah…of course, everything is fine." She nodded and stood up. "I need some fresh air."_

"_Do you want me to come with you?" he turned to watch her walk past him towards the portrait hole._

"_No…no, I'll be fine." She shook her head as she pushed the portrait open._

_Hermione sat on a bench out in the school garden. Then moon was blindingly bright and the stars twinkled above her. She stared up at them…she had read plenty of books about stars, but she felt as if she would never really understand the magnificence of them._

"_Hey!" Hermione jumped from her seat, turning to see Draco behind the bench. She brought a hand to her chest as she took a breath in._

"_Oh my God, don't do that!" she whispered angrily. He only smirked. Hermione wrapped her arms around her chest, attempting to cover the bruises he had given her that morning. She had worn a sweater all day, ignoring the blistering June heat. It was too late, he had already seen the purple marks._

"_I'm sorry." He bowed his head. " I didn't mean to…you know that, don't you?"_

"_You never mean to do anything, but something always does." He walked around the bench, and came closer to her. He took a piece of her hair in his fingers. Her body tensed, but soon relaxed._

"_This is where it first happened." He whispered, looking around the garden. Hermione said nothing, but walked away from him, her back to him. "I saw you today. Your head on Weasel's shoulder…why did you do that?" he heard her chuckle slightly._

"_I knew you were watching…" she turned to face him. "I…I wanted to make you angry."_

"_It worked." He nodded._

"_Draco! Last night, I told you I love you. Don't you have anything to say to me?"_

"_Did you mean it?" he asked. Hermione frowned instantly._

"_Of course I meant it. What sort of question is that?"_

"_Are you sure you meant it…" Hermione crossed her arms over her chest._

"_There have been many firsts with you involved, and you're the only person I've ever said that to the way it's meant to be said."_

"_Yes, but…"_

"_Oh! I wish I could take it back now! I do! I wish I could go home on the train tomorrow and never have to see or think of you again, but that won't happen."_

"_And what may I ask is so horrible about…"_

"_You can't even say it, can you?" she exclaimed. "God…I hate you. Someone once told me that you have you hate the person you love, at least a little bit. I never believed it until now." Draco was now silent as he watched his feet. "But…nevermind. Tomorrow we leave, and we probably won't have to ever see each other again…"_

"_I never thought about it like that." He admitted._

"_Well, don't worry, you were never one for thinking in the long term."_

"_Is that what you want? To just forget about me…and for the both of us to just go on with our lives?"_

"_I haven't wanted to…I can't forget you, I know that. But last night, I wanted to. What am I supposed to do with what you've left me? All I'm going to have seven years from now is you…drunk last night." Draco looked back at her, their faces inches apart._

"_You want to make a new memory?" he smirked. Hermione rolled her eyes, pushing him away._

"_You can make that memory on your own, I have to get back." She walked past him along the path back into the school. She heard his footsteps behind her, and she became faster. She went into a jog and then a run before she fell to the ground. Draco crawled on top of her, straddling her to keep her from struggling. He grabbed her hands, which were beating on his chest, and kept them from flailing at him._

"_Hermione…listen to me…I love you."_

"_Don't Draco…don't say it if you don't mean it…"_

"_No, Hermione…I mean it. I love you. I think I've always loved you…because I hate you too." He smirked. She smiled as well, looking side ways. "Hermione…" she looked back up at him._

"_Say it again." She whispered._

"_I love you." He leaned down and captured her lips._


	5. Chapter 5:In the beginning

Chapter 5

In the beginning...

"Why did you leave me there?" Draco asked. He leaned on his elbows in the grass. Hermione watched the sky above them.

"I knew what would have happened when we woke up. I wanted to remember you the way you were…in the moonlight."

"I thought…"

"I know what you must have thought." She cut him off, looking over to him. "But I didn't do it to hurt you, you know that, don't you?" he didn't answer her. Hermione lay back on the grass. "Did you mean it?"

"I don't know Hermione. I was seventeen years old"

"So was I…"

"I had no idea what love really was." He shook his head. "But you've always been so certain and sure…you still are."

"So did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Say it just to get what you wanted…to get me to sleep with you…"

"I never said that…"

"What else could you mean?"

"I don't know what I meant…that was seven years ago. I shouldn't have to justify myself to you." He began to get angry with her. Hermione turned away from him.

"I wish you had never said it in the first place." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear it.

"You do?" he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned towards him, her eyes glistening with tears.

"I've thought about that night so many times. I've imagined so many different scenarios…that I had run away…that I had just said no." she shat up, brushing hair away from her face. "That I had told Harry and Ron…that I'd never told you the truth in the first place. But my imagination can't erase you from my memory…I can't change the past" I'm not even sure I want to anymore." Draco sighed, lying back down on the grass.

"Me either." Hermione sighed at his words. "I didn't know you were so interested in stars." He smiled.

"Well…when I look up there, I don't want to think that what I'm seeing is my future displayed in shapes before me."

"Are you aware of what stars really are?" he laughed.

"Does it really matter?"

"All you're looking at are bursts of light that died out maybe hundreds of years ago."

"Haven't you ever heard that ignorance is bliss?"

_Hermione sat in the green garden outside the castle. The October air was cold, but she needed time alone from Ron and Harry to try and make sense of her life, to search her thoughts. So, she sat on a bench, shaking slightly._

"_Hermione…" She stood, turning to see Draco standing before her. She brought her hands to her cheeks brushing away tears. "What's wrong?" he came closer to her, stepping around the bench._

"_Please…just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you." Anger filled Draco as she stepped away from him._

"_You can't run away from me…it happened."_

"_No…it didn't…it couldn't have…"_

"_But it did. I kissed you Hermione…" she turned away from him, not wanting to look at him. "Hey…" he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Why are you crying?"_

"_I let it happen. I didn't stop you. Why didn't I stop you?"_

"_Because…you liked it." He smirked. _

"_I did not!" Hermione wrapped her arms around herself._

"_You're cold." He removed his cloak from his shoulders and wrapped it around her. Their faces were inches apart. Hermione met his eyes as he leaned down closer to her._

"_No!" she turned her head sideways. Draco sighed and stood up straight._

"_Granger, you're being unreasonable!" he groaned._

"_I'm being unreasonable? And I suppose what you did in class today was reasonable?" Draco brought in a large breath. He could still smell the scent of her shampoo, the scent of her soap that she had lathered onto her body that very morning. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"_

"_I kissed you Hermione…and I meant to kiss you."_

"_No you didn't! You couldn't have! Why would you mean to kiss me?" she sighed, sitting back down on the bench, resting her chin on her h palm. "How did this happen?"_

"_Well, when two people…"_

"_NO, no, no! I mean…last week we were fighting every moment of everyday. We hated one another, and now…I don't hate you anymore." She looked up at him, their eyes meeting. "Though I probably should after today. What if someone found out?"_

"_So what if they did?"_

"_Don't be so naïve Draco. You know people would react. It would be madness!"_

"_I do believe you're taking this a bit too far. Not everyone worries themselves over the relationship of two students."_

"_Oh really? What would your father say then?"_

"_My father says a lot of things that never come to pass. And he won't find out…besides, it was only a kiss, Hermione."_

"_Yes, well, that's just how these things work, don't they? One kiss leads to two and then three…that's how it works!"_

"_Do you want me to kiss you again?" he came closer to her, her back towards him. His hands met her waist as she turned to face him. Her eyes fell to the ground as she mumbled her response. Draco lifted her chin to look at him. "What was that?" he asked._

"_Yes." She whispered. Without hesitation, Draco took her into his arms and kissed her, and it all began. _

"Who'd have thought that after seven years, we would be here, thinking about all of this…out history together." Draco laughed. They remained staring up at the sky.

"No one other the you and I."

"Did you really think we would last this long Hermione?" he looked over to her.

"There have been moments when I though that maybe…we could have…I don't know. Seventeen and eighteen year olds don't know much about love and eternity, do they?"

"I suppose not." He shook his head. "Have you…been with anyone since…us?"

"One…one or two have come along, but they weren't anything serious."

"Why not?"

"Why weren't they the right person, you mean?"

"Just…why?"

"I'm not sure exactly…I thought it was because they weren't you. After what happened…I missed you. I felt like I needed to replace you somehow. Then again, I'm not sure why **you **weren't the right person."

"I wanted to be…even if my behavior spoke other wise." He smirked. "It's funny how things end up, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…everyone thought that I would end up like my father…everyone thought that you would go off and marry the Weasel as soon as you graduated…"

"They were wrong."

"Did you ever tell them about us?"

"I did try, but every time I mentioned you…well, you can guess what happened. I just thought that it would save us all a bit of trouble if I didn't."

"So, I'm the only one who knows what color your dress should be then?"

"Draco…you know you are." She whispered. "What about you, did you ever tell?"

"You were right about my father." He simply shrugged.

"You didn't…"

"I waited about a year. I was engaged t this girl that my father deemed suitable. But she…she wasn't you…no one could ever be you. I broke it off and I told my father…I wouldn't marry her."

"And what happened?"

"I left the manor and moved to Italy. I've been living there until recently…and I've finally given up trying."

"Trying?"

"Trying…to replace you as well, or our relationship, it was the only one that made sense to me. Everything else just seemed pointless." They both sat in silence for a moment, waiting for the other to speak.

"I know what you mean." Hermione whispered. "After we left Hogwarts, it took me months to even admit to myself was happened between us. I only told one person…Ginny Weasley…"

"Weasley…as in Junior Weasel?"

"She's sworn to secrecy, towards anyone, especially Harry and Ron."

_Hermione sat in her bedroom, on the windowsill at the burrow. Her legs stretched across the sill as she watched the branches of an old tree sway in the summer breeze. Hermione heard the door open, and she turned to see Ginny Weasley enter her room._

"_Hermione, what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing's wrong Ginny, don't worry about me…"_

"_How can I help but worry? You sit in your room all day…you don't eat, you don't sleep…you just stare out the window, crying…I know something is wrong."_

"_God Ginny…I think I loved him."_

"_Loved who, Hermione? Ron?"_

"_Draco Malfoy." Ginny's face went pale._

"_Draco Malfoy." She repeated the name in a whisper. "As in son of Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin Pureblood?" Hermione didn't respond to the red head's shock. "Well, when…when did this happen?"_

"_Last year." Ginny's mouth fell open. She sauntered over to Hermione's bed and sat down on the bed._

"_How did you keep this from me? Do Harry and Ron know?"_

"_No! No! You're the only person I've told, and you can't say anything to anyone. You have to swear!"_

"_Yes…yes I swear I won't tell but…oh Hermione, no wonder you're miserable."_

"_Ginny…I feel like my insides are slipping out of me, I can't sleep, I can't eat."_

"_That sounds about right." _

"_What?"_

"_Nothing. Nevermind! I just understand. Did you…" Hermione nodded. "Oh Hermione! How did this…"_

"_He just kissed me, and it all happened from there…"_

"_And what happened after graduation?"_

"_We had a fight, and we went our separate ways…but Ginny, I can't do this anymore…"_

"_I know…I know." Ginny stood and wrapped her arms around Hermione._

"_You promise you won't tell? Especially Harry and Ron?"  
"Yes…yes I promise." Ginny whispered._


	6. Chapter 6:Goodbye

Chapter 6

It was nearly sunrise. Hermione looked over to Draco. Their eyes locked into one another. He sat up and leaned on his elbows.

"The sun is almost up." Hermione sighed, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her legs. "I'd better go." She stood up, and Draco stood as well.

"Wait…" He followed her for a moment. She turned to look at him. "What about us?"

"What about us?"

"Well…I just thought that after tonight…that it meant something."

"It does mean something Draco. It means that now there's closure. We can be done, no bad feelings, no regrets."

"But I don't want us to be over Hermione. I mean what I said seven years ago…I loved you…I still do."

"Draco…you know I love you too, but I'm not that eighteen year old girl any longer. I couldn't wait for you forever. I think that love has its moments, and that's all you can ask for…it doesn't mean that I love you any less or vis versa…but everything is different now."

"So…so what am I supposed to do now, just go home and forget?"

"No…don't forget…never forget. You go home and you live your life, remembering that I'm thinking of you."

"Hermione, I'm not letting you leave again…I won't let you walk out on this…"

"Draco…don't ruin the moment. For the last seven years I've been wondering where you were, and if you were thinking of me. And now I now, and we can both move on."

"But we're mean for one another, can't you feel that?"

"I'm not denying it…we were. You were there for me when I needed you most. You showed me that I could be wrong about people, and that you have more then one side to you."

"Well, then why are we saying goodbye?"

"Because Draco…love isn't supposed to last forever. It happened when we were so young…when we needed it. We were lost. I'm not saying I love you any less then I ever have, that eighteen year old girl will always love you…"

"I don't want you to forget me Hermione…"

"I won't forget you, I swear I won't, but holding onto the past won't do either of us any good."

"But if we both feel the same way…"

"Let's not talk about this anymore. I want to remember you just the way you are right now." She took his hands in hers. "In the moonlight." She whispered. She leaned up and kissed him. Their lips lingered on one another's for a moment before she pulled away. "I have to go." She dropped his hands and stepped away from him. "Good bye." She turned and walked away through the fields towards the tents.

"See you tonight Granger."


	7. Chapter 7:Surprise

Chapter 7

Hermione walked back to the tents, her heart pounding. She missed him already…she didn't think she could survive the rest of the weekend with him. She stopped walking and bowed her head. She couldn't see him again. Goodbye was goodbye. She rushed to meet a young girl who had been serving Champaign earlier. She now held a young boy on her lap.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" the girl frowned.

"I…I have to go home, I'm taking Dominique." Hermione took the boy into her arms.

"Well, is everything alright?"

"Fine…fine, but I have to go," Hermione walked towards a portkey.

"Where are we going Mommy?" the boy asked, looking at Hermione.

"Home Baby."

"But I haven't seen my Daddy."

"He wasn't here Baby."

"But you said he was going to be here Mommy."

"I know I did. I thought he would be here." She shook her head, hugging her son as she stepped onto the portkey.


End file.
